monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Jam Tours (2019)
In 2019, Monster Jam hosted another set of championship tours. Unlike the previous year, there was an Arena Tour and 3 Stadium Tours, revolving around America and 1 International Tour. All tour champions, except for the international, will receive automatic invited to Monster Jam World Finals 20. Arena Championship Series Competitors #Grave Digger #37: Randy Brown #Scooby Doo: Lindsey Read #Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Kaylyn Migues #Dragon: Darren Migues #Pretty Wicked: Linsey Rettew #Stinger Unleashed: Zane Rettew #Barbarian: Devin Jones #Bad News Travels Fast: Brandon Derrow (Save for Tucson, Nampa, Albuquerque and Hidalgo) #Devastator: Aaron Basl (Tucson, Nampa, Albuquerque and Hidalgo only) ATV Riders # Grave Digger: Carston Butler # Scooby-Doo: Jen Olivia # Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Jared Vorherst # Dragon: Grant Acres # Stinger Unleashed: Brett Butter # Pretty Wicked: Justin Tipp # Barbarian: Seth Thompson # Bad News Travels Fast: PJ Hall # Davastator: Stops #Jan. 11-12: Albany, NY #Jan. 18-20: Hampton, VA #Jan. 26-27: Washington, D.C. #Feb. 2-3: Florence, SC #Feb. 8-9: Tupelo, MS #Feb. 23-24: Biloxi, MS #Mar. 1-3: Tucson, AZ #Mar. 8-9: Nampa, ID #Mar. 15-16: Albuquerque, NM #Mar. 22-24: Hidalgo, TX #Mar. 29-30: Pensacola, FL #Apr. 5-6: Columbia, SC #Apr. 26-28: Wilkes Barre, PA #May. 4-5: Manchester, NH (Championship Event) Hosts: Kimberly Cantoni(Save for Hidalgo), Keaton Stewart(Hidalgo only), and Bobby Millikin ''' Stadium Championship Series 1 Competitors #Grave Digger #33: Morgan Kane #Son-uva Digger: Ryan Anderson #Max-D #8 (Fire): Tom Meents #Megalodon: Justin Sipes #Monster Mutt Dalmatian (Ice): Cynthia Gauthier #Bakugan Dragonoid: Camden Murphy #Avenger: Jim Koehler #El Toro Loco: Brad Allen #Bounty Hunter: Jimmy Creten #Scarlet Bandit: Dawn Creten #Stone Crusher: Steve Sims #Hooked: Bryan Wright #Big Kahuna: Shane England (Save for Anaheim, San Diego) #Bad Company: John Gordon #Obsessed: Eric Swanson (Anaheim and San Diego only) '''Hosts: Mitchell Rains, Taylor Mock, K. Yung Stops #Jan. 12: Anaheim, CA #Jan. 19: San Diego, CA #Feb. 2: Tampa, FL #Feb. 9-10: Indianapolis, IN #Feb. 16: Minneapolis, MN #Feb. 23: Arlington, TX #Mar. 2-3: St. Louis, MO #Mar. 9-10: Detroit, MI #Mar. 23: Las Vegas, NV #April 5-7: Colorado Springs, CO (Arena Event) #April 13: Santa Clara, CA (Championship Event) Stadium Championship Series 2 Competitors #Grave Digger #35: Adam Anderson #Max-D: Neil Elliott #El Toro Loco (Ice): Scott Buetow #Great Clips Mohawk Warrior: Bryce Kenny #Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Candice Jolly #Brodozer: Colt Stephens (Orlando, Feb. 23 Anaheim, Oakland, Seattle, Syracuse and Philadelphia), Heavy D (Tampa, Houston, Feb. 9 Anaheim, El Paso- show 1), Diesel Dave (Feb 10 Anaheim, Feb 24 Anaheim, El Paso- show 2) #EarthShaker: Steven Thompson/Roger Stidell (Save for Hamilton) #Zombie (Fire): Paul Strong (Save for Hamilton) #Obsessed: Eric Swanson (Save for Tampa and Orlando) #Saigon Shaker: Ryan Disharoon #Time Flys: Kelvin Ramer #Wild Flower: Rosalee Ramer #The Xtermigator: JR McNeal/Roy Pridgeon (Orlando fill-in) #Wolf's Head: Aaron Basl/Roy Pridgeon (El Paso and Seattle only)/Kristen Hope (Syracuse and Philadelphia only) #Hurricane Force: Steven Thompson (Hamilton only) #Storm Damage: Paul Strong (Hamilton only) #Slinger: Scott Hartsock (Tampa, Orlando and Lexington only) #The Rod Ryan Show: Ryan Disharoon (Houston only) Hosts: Ryan LaCosse, Keith Jones, Lola Stops #Jan. 12: Tampa, FL #Jan. 19: Orlando, FL #Jan. 26: Houston, TX #Feb. 9-10: Anaheim, CA #Feb. 16-17: Oakland, CA #Feb. 23-24: Anaheim, CA #Mar. 2-3: El Paso, TX #Mar. 16: Seattle, WA (inaugural CenturyLink Field event) #Mar. 30: Lexington, KY (Arena Event) #April 6: Syracuse, NY #April 13: Hamilton, ON (Arena Event) #April 20: Philadelphia, PA (Championship Event) Stadium Championship Series 3 Competitors #Grave Digger #38: Charlie Pauken #Dragon (Ice): Jon Zimmer #Monster Energy: Todd LeDuc #El Toro Loco: Becky McDonough #Whiplash: Brianna Mahon #Lucas Oil Crusader: Linsey Weenk #Megalodon (Fire): Cory Rummell #Monster Mutt: Kevin King/ Jim Koehler (New Orleans fill-in) #Jester: Matt Pagliarulo #Kraken: Nick Pagliarulo #The Black Pearl: Cole Venard #Over Bored: Jamey Garner #Black Stallion: Mike Vaters (Glendale, Houston, Atlanta, Jacksonville, New Orleans and Knoxville), Joe Sylvester (San Antonio, San Diego, Anaheim, Miami only) #Overkill Evolution: Mike Vaters II #The Rod Ryan Show: Jamey Garner (Houston only) Hosts: Diana Reed, Michael Navarro, Dina Massrey Stops #Jan. 12-13: San Antonio, TX #Jan. 19: Glendale, AZ #Jan. 26: San Diego, CA #Feb. 2: Anaheim, CA #Feb. 9-10: Houston, TX #Feb. 16-17: Miami, FL #Feb. 23-24: Atlanta, GA #Mar. 2: Jacksonville, FL #Mar. 30: New Orleans, LA (Championship Event) #Apr. 6-7: Knoxville, TN (Arena Event) International Tour Competitors #Grave Digger: Chad Tingler, Morgan Kane (Netherlands) #Gas Monkey Garage: BJ Johnson #Max-D: Chuck Werner, Neil Elliot (Netherlands) #El Toro Loco: Marc McDonald #Megalodon: Alex Blackwell #Monster Energy: Steven Sims, Todd LeDuc (Netherlands) #Zombie: Alx Danielsson #EarthShaker: Peter Nyman #TBA: Cam McQueen #TBA: Chad Fortune #Wonder Woman: Haley Gauley #Pirate's Curse: Alex Blackwell #Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Candice Jolly (Netherlands) Stops #Apr. 20: Durban, South Africa #Apr. 27: Cape Town, South Africa #May 4: Johannesburg, South Africa #May 4-5: Manchester, United Kingdom (Arena Event) #May 18: Cardiff, United Kingdom #June 8: Coventry, United Kingdom #June 15: Gothenburg, Sweden #July 6: Rotterdam, Netherlands #Sep. 7-8: Antwerp, Belgium (Arena Event) Results Arena Championship Series Albany *Show 1: Stinger Unleashed *Show 2: Stinger Unleashed *Show 3: Grave Digger '' Hampton * Show 1: ''Scooby Doo! * Show 2: Stinger Unleashed '' * Show 3: ''Grave Digger '' * Show 4: ''Grave Digger Washington D.C. * Show 1: Scooby Doo! * Show 2: Monster Mutt Dalmatian '' * Show 3: ''Grave Digger Florence * Show 1: Stinger Unleashed '' * Show 2: ''Stinger Unleashed '' * Show 3: ''Stinger Unleashed '' Tupelo * Show 1: ''Grave Digger '' * Show 2: ''Grave Digger '' * Show 3: ''Grave Digger '' Tuscon * Show 1: ''Grave Digger '' * Show 2: ''Stinger Unleashed '' * Show 3: ''Grave Digger '' * Show 4: ''Grave Digger '' Nampa * Show 1: ''Grave Digger '' * Show 2: ''Monster Mutt Dalmatian '' * Show 3: ''Grave Digger '' Albuquerque * Show 1: ''Grave Digger '' * Show 2: ''Scooby Doo! * Show 3: Stinger Unleashed '' * Show 4: ''Scooby Doo! '' Hidalgo * Show 1: ''Grave Digger '' * Show 2: ''Grave Digger * Show 3: Grave Digger '' * Show 4: ''Grave Digger * Show 5: Grave Digger '' Stadium Championship Series 1 Anaheim *Racing: ''Bakugan Dragonoid *Two-Wheels Skills: Bakugan Dragonoid *Freestyle: Ice Monster Mutt Dalmatian *''Overall Event Champion: Bakugan Dragonoid'' San Diego * Racing: Grave Digger '' * Two-Wheels Skills: ''Fire Max-D * Freestyle: Son-Uva Digger * Overall Event Champion: Megalodon '' Tampa * Racing: ''Bakugan Dragonoid * Two-Wheels Skills: Megalodon '' * Freestyle: ''Ice Monster Mutt Dalmatian '' * ''Overall Event Champion: Grave Digger Indianapolis (Saturday) * Racing: Fire Max-D * Two-Wheels Skills: Megalodon '' * Freestyle: ''Son-Uva Digger * Overall Event Winner: Fire Max-D Indianapolis (Sunday) * Racing: Bakugan Dragonoid * Two-Wheels Skills: Fire Max-D * Freestyle: Grave Digger '' * ''Overall Event Champion: Fire Max-D Minneapolis * Racing: Bakugan Dragonoid '' * Two-Wheels Skills: ''Bakugan Dragonoid '' * Freestyle: ''Fire Max-D '' * ''Overall Event Champion: Bakugan Dragonoid '' Arlington * Racing: ''Bakugan Dragonoid '' * Two-Wheels Skills: ''Grave Digger '' * Freestyle: ''Bakugan Dragonoid '' * ''Overall Event Champion: Fire Max-D St. Louis (Saturday) * Racing: Fire Max-D * Two-Wheels Skills: Fire Max-D * Freestyle: Grave Digger * Overall Event Champion: Fire Max-D St. Louis (Saturday) * Racing: Bakugan Dragonoid * Two-Wheels Skills: Son-Uva Digger * Freestyle: Son-Uva Digger * Overall Event Champion: Son-Uva Digger Detroit (Saturday) * Racing: Bounty Hunter * Two-Wheels Skills: Bakugan Dragonoid * Freestyle: Ice Monster Mutt Dalmatian * Overall Event Champion: Fire Max-D Detroit (Sunday) * Racing: Hooked * Two-Wheels Skills: Ice Monster Mutt Dalmatian * Freestyle: Fire Max-D * Overall Event Champion: Ice Monster Mutt Dalmatian Las Vegas * Racing: Son-Uva Digger * Two-Wheels Skills: Bakugan Dragonoid * Freestyle: Son-Uva Digger * Overall Event Champion: Son-Uva Digger Stadium Championship Series 2 Tampa *Racing: Saigon Shaker *Two-Wheels Skills: Grave Digger *Freestyle: Ice El Toro Loco *''Overall Event Champion: BroDozer'' Orlando *Racing: Grave Digger *Two-Wheels Skills: Max-D *Freestyle: Max-D *''Overall Event Champion: Max-D'' Houston * Racing: Grave Digger * Two-Wheels Skills: Max-D * Freestyle: Grave Digger '' * ''Overall Event Champion: Grave Digger Anaheim (Saturday) * Racing: Max-D * Two-Wheels Skills: Max-D * Freestyle: Grave Digger * Overall Event Champion: Grave Digger '' Anaheim (Sunday) * Racing: ''Max-D * Donuts: Wild Flower * Freestyle: El Toro Loco (Ice) * Overall Event Champion: El Toro Loco (Ice) Oakland (Saturday) * Racing: Grave Digger '' * Two-Wheels Skills: ''Max-D * Freestyle: Great Clips Mohawk Warrior '' * ''Overall Event Champion: El Toro Loco (Ice) Oakland (Sunday) * Racing: Grave Digger '' * Two-Wheels Skills: ''Max-D * Freestyle: Grave Digger '' * ''Overall Event Champion: Grave Digger '' Anaheim (Saturday) * Racing: Obsessed'' * Two-Wheels Skills: Grave Digger '' * Freestyle: ''BroDozer * Overall Event Champion: Grave Digger Anaheim (Sunday) * Racing: Max-D * Two-Wheels Skills: Max-D * Freestyle: BroDozer * Overall Event Champion: Max-D El Paso (Saturday) * Racing: Max-D * Two-Wheels Skills: Max-D '' * Freestyle: ''El Toro Loco (Ice) * Overall Event Champion: Max-D El Paso (Sunday) * Racing: Grave Digger '' * Two-Wheels Skills: ''Max-D * Freestyle: Grave Digger '' * ''Overall Event Champion: Max-D Seattle * Racing: Saigon Shaker * Two-Wheels Skills: Grave Digger * Freestyle: Grave Digger '' * ''Overall Event Champion: Grave Digger Stadium Championship Series 3 San Antonio (Saturday) *Racing:'' Dragon (Ice)'' *Two-Wheels Skills: Grave Digger *Freestyle: Whiplash *''Overall Event Champion: Monster Energy'' San Antonio (Sunday) *Racing: Dragon (Ice) *Two-Wheels Skills: Grave Digger *Freestyle: Grave Digger *Overall Event Champion: Grave Digger Glendale * Racing: Dragon (Ice) * Two-Wheels Skills: Megalodon (Fire) * Freestyle: El Toro Loco * Overall Event Champion: Dragon (Ice) San Diego * Racing: Grave Digger * Two-Wheels Skills: Megalodon (Fire) * Freestyle: Black Pearl * Overall Event Champion: Monster Energy '' Anaheim * Racing: ''Overkill Evolution * Two-Wheel Skills: Not Held * Freestyle: Black Pearl * Overall Event Champion: Megalodon (Fire) Houston (Saturday) * Racing: El Toro Loco * Two-Wheels Skills: Monster Energy '' * Freestyle: ''Black Pearl * Overall Event Champion: Dragon (Ice) Houston (Sunday) * Racing: Black Pearl * Two-Wheels Skills: Dragon (Ice) * Freestyle: Grave Digger * Overall Event Champion: Grave Digger Miami (Saturday) * Racing: Black Pearl * Two-Wheels Skills: Overkill Evolution '' * Freestyle: ''El Toro Loco * Overall Event Champion: Grave Digger Miami (Sunday) * Racing: Dragon (Ice) * Two-Wheels Skills: El Toro Loco * Freestyle: Monster Energy * Overall Event Champion: Dragon (Ice) '' Atlanta (Saturday) * Racing: ''Overkill Evolution '' * Two-Wheels Skills: ''El Toro Loco * Freestyle: Black Pearl '' * ''Overall Event Champion: El Toro Loco Atlanta (Sunday) * Racing: Monster Energy '' * Two-Wheels Skills: ''Monster Energy * Freestyle: Monster Energy * Overall Event Champion: Monster Energy Jacksonville * Racing: Dragon (Ice) * Great Clips Donut Competition: Grave Digger '' * Freestyle: Monster Energy '' * Overall Event Champion: Grave Digger International Tour Points Total (as of 3-24-19) Arena Tour # Grave Digger- 1247 # Stinger Unleashed- 1113 # Scooby-Doo!- 1084 # Monster Mutt Dalmatian- 880 # Dragon- 873 # Pretty Wicked- 627 # Barbarian- 621 # Bad News Travels Fast- 423 # Devastator- 246 Stadium Tour 1 # Max-D (Fire)- 384 # Son-Uva Digger- 370 # Grave Digger- 353 # Megalodon- 351 # Bakugan Dragonoid- 350 # Bounty Hunter- 329 # Monster Mutt Dalmatian (Ice)- 275 # Avenger- 251 # El Toro Loco- 239 # Hooked- 221 # Stone Crusher- 177 # Scarlet Bandit- 173 # Bad Company- 159 # Big Kahuna- 96 # Obsessed- 18 Stadium Tour 2 #Grave Digger- 422 #Max-D- 422 #BroDozer- 350 #El Toro Loco (Ice)- 347 #Great Clips Mohawk Warrior- 269 #Saigon Shaker/Rod Ryan- 254 #Wild Flower- 244 #Monster Mutt Dalmatian - 240 #Obsessed- 227 #EarthShaker- 215 #Wolf’s Head - 202 #Xtermigator- 181 #Time Flys- 175 #Zombie (Fire)- 165 #Slinger- 33 Stadium Tour 3 # Monster Energy- 361 # Dragon (Ice)- 350 # Grave Digger- 346 # Lucas Oil Crusader- 314 # Black Pearl- 306 # Whiplash- 295 # El Toro Loco- 290 # Megalodon (Fire)- 270 # Over Bored/Rod Ryan- 223 # Jester- 223 # Overkill Evolution- 216 # Monster Mutt- 162 # Kraken- 158 # Black Stallion- 135 Trivia *Travis Mowery was supposed to drive the fire Zombie on Stadium Championship Series 2, however, he left Natural Disaster Racing a few months after the announcement. Paul Strong then took his place. *The international tour drivers will each drive multiple bodies. *Brutus was originally going to compete in Stadium Championship Series 1 under Brad Allen, but was replaced by El Toro Loco under the same driver instead. *Nitro Menace was originally going to compete in the Arena Championship series under Darren Migues, but was replaced by Dragon under the same driver instead. *This tour would mark the first ever Monster jam event to be held in Sam Boyd Stadium that was a normal event, and not a special event of some kind. *During Indianapolis Show 1, Brad Allen in El Toro Loco was the first stadium tour driver to do the Backflip in the 8-Pack Wheelie Ramp, popularizing the new move and earning it the nickname "Mini-Flip" backflip. *During Miami show 2, Monster Mutt did not compete at all placing him in 13th. This was due to the Megalodon body being places on the Mutt chassis to allow for Cory Rummell to compete. *In the Anaheim and Jacksonville shows on Stadium Tour 3, there was rain and mud. At Anaheim, two-wheels skills was cancelled, but at Jacksonville, instead of cancelling it again, they held a donut competition instead. *This year was the first year a Reverse Corkscrew was successfully landed many times by Scott Buetow in El Toro Loco (ice). *BroDozer driven by Heavy D would later do a Mini-Flip, and also a Consecutive Backflip while being driven by Diesel Dave making it the first diesel powered monster truck to complete both of these stunts. *This is the first year there are tires in the turns. They are similar to turning poles. If a truck hits one, the driver will get a 5-second penalty. In the racing finals at the Detroit Sunday show, Son-Uva Digger, who was going for his first racing win of the year, crossed the line ahead of Hooked before rolling over, but the truck hit a turning tire, giving Ryan Anderson a 5-second penalty, thus giving Bryan Wright his first career racing win. *Joe Sylvester was intended to do the majority of the driving for Black Stallion, however that was changed due to sponsor obligations for Mike Vaters Sr. Joe later announced the plans for his own new truck. *Aaron Basl was originally intended to drive Wolf's Head for the full tour. However, Roy Pridgeon and Kristen Hope drove the weeks Basl was already hired to drive Devastator. Category:2019 events Category:Monster Jam Tours